1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture recording apparatus, particularly consisting of a camera part producing a picture signal and a recording part recording a picture signal on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Below in the present specification a video tape recorder (hereinafter called VTR) using a magnetic tape as the recording medium and incorporated with a video camera is described by way of example.
Until now, in order to find where the desired scene is recorded in the tape recorded in VTR, the so called high speed search mechanism has been proposed, which feeds the picture quickly by feeding the tape in the picture reproducing mode at high speed.
However, in case the tape is fed at high speed when the above high speed search mechanism is used or the quick feeding or the quick rewinding is carried out, the tape reel is driven at high speed so that an additional exclusive motor for feeding the tape at high speed is needed, which makes an obstacle for the realization of a compact and light VTR.
Particularly, in case of the VTR incorporated with a video camera motors are needed for the focus adjusting mechanism or the photographing magnification factor converting mechanism. Consequently, despite the demand for realization of a compact and light VTR has been large, the realization is difficult.